What If Spiderman Kept Venom
by xilestyle
Summary: This is a fanfiction based off the idea that Spiderman kept the Venom symbiote. I adopted this story from a friend on I hope you'll like it. Please review it and give me ideas!
1. Venom

Hi everyone! Ok this is a story I adopted from Venom on . I edited it a bit and added to it. Hope you all like it! I DO NOT own these characters. They are the property of Marvel.

If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters PLEASE tell me:D

Chapter 1-Venom

"Why'd I kill Brock? I've always been against killing! So why did we kill him?!" Peter Parker, aka Spiderman, thought to himself. "And why did I just say we instead of I?..." He added.

"It's the suit. This thing…this symbiote is changing me…" he said stumbling over the words. "I have to get it off."

He starts ringing the large church bell in an attempt to free himself from the creature that was attached to him. Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! In the corner of the church a black cocoon surrounds a confused Peter Parker.

"Bond with us Peter Parker and we will be complete! WE WILL BE ONE!" it said.

"No! You turned me into some kind of a monster who doesn't mind killing! That goes against EVERYTHING I stand for!" Peter shouted.

The symbiote wrapped around Peter forming a cocoon.

"You need us. Without us you are nothing! Without us you are weak!" it said. "Imagine the power. Imagine Mary-Jane loving the symbiote! Imagine what we can do...together!"

"No! Like a wise man once told me, with great power comes great responsibility! I'm not going to let you corrupt me!" Peter screamed back.

"We will not corrupt you! We will just make you better, stronger, faster; we will make you a God!" it said. With his mind in a feeble and weak state, Peter was all but convinced.

The symbiote sensed it and made its move. From the black oily substance came a large fanged maw. It swallowed Peter.

The symbiote was nearly done bonding. Peter didn't resist anymore. It was true. If the symbiote didn't find him than Mary-Jane wouldn't be dating him. He wouldn't have been able to defeat the Green Goblin or Doc Ock. The symbiote was right. He needed it.

Moments later, the cocoon broke. From the shadow appeared a monster. It had a fanged maw with razor sharp claws. It was huge with the most muscular body ever. A white spider was visible along his chest.

"The power, it feels amazing." he said. His voice was different now. It was much deeper with a harsh tone in his voice.

"Call yourself something else now. You are no longer Spiderman." the symbiote said.

"Yes you're right! WE ARE VENOM!" he said.


	2. Hunger

Here's chapter two! Hope its good!:D

I DO NOT own these characters. They are the property of Marvel.

If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters PLEASE tell me:D

Chapter 2-Hunger

Peter arrived late that night at his house. The symbiote reseeded into his body and Peter looked the same as he always use to with minor changes. He looked more muscular and he was much taller. Arriving his apartment he could sense something. Something dangerous was in there. The lights in the hallway began flickering violently.

"Electro" Peter thought. The symbiote came back on him. Venom busted in and several tendrils shot towards Electro.

"What? Who are you? Where's Spid…" Electro asked. The sharp tendrils pinning him to the wall interrupted him mid sentence.

"Spiderman is no more! There is only Venom!" he shouted. Electro unleashed gigawatts of electricity slightly damaging the tendrils. He broke free.

"I want Peter!" he shouts. The symbiote retracted from Peter's face revealing the evil grin upon his face. Electro stood back.

"We are Peter Parker!" he said. He shot webs at Electro. Electro broke free from that. Electro continuously shot electricity at Venom, but he kept on dodging it. Eventually Peter lunged at Electro. Electro unable to dodge such a large figure, screamed. Venom had an urge. An urge to eat him. Electro got out, nearly dead. Venom released a tendril at him stabbing him to his death. Peter was hungry. The symbiote was hungry. He picked up the dead body and ate it.

"The taste of flesh is so appealing." he said. A knock was heard at his door. The door opened and he saw his landlord.

"Stop making this noise!" he said. That is what he wanted to say, but before he could say it Venom swallowed him whole.


	3. She-Venom

And the plot thickens! Chapter 3 is now up!

I DO NOT own these characters. They are the property of Marvel.

If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters PLEASE tell me:D

Chapter 3-She-Venom

Peter woke up the next day to see his apartment trashed.

"Electro put up such a weak fight, but caused so much damage. I'm moving out." he said. The symbiote grew back on him.

"Peter, we need to discuss something." it said.

"What is it?" Peter said.

"It's time we fully bonded. In a full bond we can achieve ten times the things we have done!" it said. "You will have the power to absorb memories and powers of those you eat. You will be able to spawn more symbiotes, control others with the symbiote and you can change your body into anything you want!"

Peter was convinced and the symbiote knew it. It retracted from Peter and went into his mouth. The symbiote crawled up his head and covered his mind. Every cell in Peter's body was being bonded with the symbiote. Peter was now the symbiote.

Peter didn't realize that his mind was slowly changing to accommodate the symbiote. He will become more aggressive and hungry for flesh. He would change his views on things completely.

"I feel even better!" he said. "This is true power!"

"Peter! Can you unlock the door?" it was MJ. Peter was panicking. The room was a mess and his girlfriend was out there.

"It's time to make her yours forever! Give her our spawn!" the symbiote said. Peter knew what he had to do. He walked to the door and released a tendril that slid through the crack below the door.

"Ahhh!" MJ screamed as the tendril engulfed her in a sea of gooey blackness. The scream morphed into a monstrous voice. It was deep, but not as deep as Peter's. The door broke as a feminine figure bursts through. It looked just like Venom, but in a feminine form.

"We are She-Venom!" it shouted. "Hello Venom. Or should we say Peter Parker." Her costume retracted from her hourglass body and stepped closer to Venom. Venom morphed back into his human self. Mary Jane touched his biceps and abs. Feeling how much larger they were now. Picking her up Peter carried MJ to their bedroom and make love.

Chapter 4- The Others

"She-Venom, I've been thinking." Venom said. "I've been a hero for New York City for years now and nobody has given me any thanks. They only see me as a villain."

"You should make them thank you, Venom" she said. "After all you are the best ever." Her mask retracted as well as Peter's. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Arghhh!" shouted She-Venom. "My other wants to fully bond with me."

"Accept! BECOME ONE WITH IT! Then you will be my equal!" Venom said. The bond was complete for She-Venom. She had the same limitations as Venom and the same powers.

"You're right though. They should pay" he said. They went through the window and swung through the night. Venom and She-Venom arrived at the Kingpin's headquarters. The guards seeing such powerful people resembling Spiderman, tried to stop them. As Venom and She-Venom began crawling up the ceiling and walls, tendrils covered the guards. With a dozen of them, each one was immobilized. Venom, looking for a snack bit the head off of nearly half of them. When they approached the elevator, they tore through the door and jump nearly 20 stories high to reach the Kingpin's office. The burst through his door, killing each guard in their way.

"What is it that you want Mr. Parker?" said Kingpin. He appeared through the shadows of his unlit office.

"We are not Peter Parker! We are Venom!" he shouted. Kingpin ignored this and continued on to his desk.

"I have observed you for days now, and I am still not sure how you have gotten this power, but I have a proposition for you." Venom morphed back into his human form and She-Venom's symbiote retracted.

"I realize that you can change your appearance by will. And I have observed you being able to spawn new, what you call, symbiotes." he said. "If you were to create a team of these symbiotes, you and I could very well become the most powerful people on the planet!"

Upon hearing the word 'power' Peter immediately agreed. The only reason why he bonded with the symbiote was to have power, and now he's going to get even more.

"I will need help finding worthy candidates." Peter said.

"Not to worry." said Kingpin. "I have some right here."

The wall beside them slowly opened up and he saw his previous enemies. Eddie Brock, Doctor Octopus, Gwen Stacy, Scorpion, and Black Cat. Peter stepped back when he saw Black Cat. They used to date, but Mary Jane came into the picture. Upon seeing the girl, Black Cat lunged at her. Mary Jane morphed back into She-Venom and stabbed her. She was dying.

"Why did you do that!?" Peter shouted. He morphed back into Venom and spawned a new symbiote. The new spawn slithered into her wound. The symbiote, upon touching the blood turned red. It quickly bonded with the Black Cat. The new symbiote had long fangs and claws, but it was much thinner than Venom. It was red at the top and black at the bottom. Tendrils were flying around her.

"We are Anguish!" she shouted. During the time that she was bonding with her symbiote, She-Venom and Venom have already spawned more symbiotes for the others. Standing before them were Poison, Arachnid, Carnage, and Lasher; each one had a symbiote in their mind that would only obey one person, Venom. Venom seeing two sexy symbiotes beside him stood between them, both of them kissing him. He caressed their breasts and held each one tightly. Loving every moment of it.

"Ahem." said Kingpin "If we may contin-" Kingpin was interrupted by the tendrils surrounding him. They were Venom's. They absorbed him turning him into nothing but a pile of clothes.

"Now that his out of our way, it's time we caused some trouble around here."


End file.
